The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation
by MaMaPotatoButterfly
Summary: The OC is Xiao Mei-Yin. She died when she was a baby but her mother prayed for her soul to be brought back. But, it had a price and the soul that returned was not the same soul. It was not Mei-Yin. It was an Evil being that once plagued the land for centuries. That's why she got the name Goddess of Destruction. Now, she is living inside the body of a lunatic girl having befriended
1. Goddess of Acting

"Please! Bring me back my baby! I pray to you goddess! Please bring back my baby's soul! I will do anything!" The mother cried.

A tiny haunting voice whispered in her ear. " _On the seventh year, you shall take your life by your daughter's hands. A life for a life. If this is not met then you all shall die_ ~".

The voice rushed through her mind but, even if she didn't trust it. The mother was still blinded by sorrow, accepting the offer without hesitation. When the room brightened again, she saw her little baby breathing like she never died.

The miracle she thought to be a blessing, had another soul harbouring inside her baby. The goddess of destruction herself, Guan Yin.

I haven't seen XuanYu lately. Where is that cut-sleeve lunatic? We were suppose to go weird people out today. I wonder if his cousin got to him first. He does have a tendency to steal XuanYu's stuff. ' _Your stuff is technically my stuff so it doesn't belong to you like you don't belong here either, you damn cut-sleeve_ '. Probably what he would say, something along those lines.

We were supposed to meet in the morning by our tree but, he seems to be running super late. I hate waiting.

I slump to the ground, drawing in the dirt with a stick I found. The drawing was of HanGuang-Jun because of reasons. Well, he does have flawless skin, beautiful well-kept hair, clean white clothes, piercing eyes that can melt someone, and has an elegance of a flower. In other words, perfect. But, I knew all too well that he doesn't liked to be touched by anyone. And, avoids women like the plague. It's not like he hates them but I think it's more on the line of being in love with someone.

I heard stories about the Sunshot campaign, though I was alive then, some people make WuXian sound like he was born evil. I've met him once, before he was known as some wild beast. He flirted with every girl, bothered Wangji to death, got into trouble for fun, loved hunting for pheasants, and patted me on the head for tripping Jiang Cheng on "accident". I was small but this isn't my body so I remember everything that happened. Even that day I had to kill the mother.

So, in all, HanGuang-Jun is attracted to the YiLing Patriarch. Though they couldn't cultivate his soul, I believe he will return, that I can guarantee.

Having sat here for at least an hour, I stand up kicking the drawing. Sighing, I run my hands through my bangs. "Might as well go find him," I kick at the drawing once more, then turning around to head for XuanYu's shack. Not much of a house at all.

When I arrive, the doors are wide open. I look over to lil-Apple, because I used to throw apples at him until he liked me, but the stupid animal turns his head away anyways. I dismiss his attitude, going inside to search for Xuanyu. I glance around seeing everything broken but, no sign of the lunatic. "Wow. I think I guessed right on this then," I mutter.

My gaze lands on a cultivation circle on the ground. "Is that...?" I touch the ground rubbing the red between my fingers. "Blood," I comment more than asking a question.

I've seen my fair share of blood. It was nice to take a break from killing everyone. It was nice. I had a mother who loved me a father who cared about me. A real family. It was nice while it lasted. Now, I have one one lunatic friend who believes in me. Mo XuanYu.

Trying to find some incentive of why he would create this, I look around. A paper catches my eyes, immediately picking it up to glance over its' contents. Time seems to stop, as the words on the page makes my heart clench. I drop the piece of paper, when I read the name at the bottom. Why? The only person that I felt like family, why? Why did you leave me? Why did you leave like the people who raised me? Why would you sacrifice your body like she did? "It doesn't make any sense!" I scream, the ground shakes making the crows fly from the trees.

There was a reason why I was called the Goddess of Destruction. Just with a sound of my voice, I can shake the earth. The first time I did this, with this body, XuanYu got scared shirtless. I laughed and laughed and laughed. It's still funny when I think back on it.

Wait... maybe Wei WuXian followed XuanYu's cousin into town?

I walk outside. "Hey lil' Apple! Did you see where the lunatic went?" I threw an apple at him, instantly catching it in his mouth. The stupid animal nods his head toward town. "Of course he did. After all, he needs to fulfil a wish that he has no ideas about what it is," I face palm. "XuanYu, you're an idiot".

I run into town toward the Mo family's house. "He better be there or I'm going to kill him later," I mumble to myself.

As I get closer to the house, a crowd of people surround the front entrance. "Yes yes! He didn't steal, I was robbed!"

I roll my eyes. Must be fun playing a lunatic. You could get away with a lot of things, specially when XuanYu's body isn't possessed but a forced sacrificed contract. Why did I pick such a stupid friend to hang out with? Oh, because it's fun messing with people instead of killing them.

The people around me whisper until I touch one of them on the shoulder with a grin, scaring the man half to death. "Hi. Enjoying the show? I could bring even more entertainment, if you want?"

I accidentally make the man faint. Probably couldn't stomach my grin. I kick his head lightly but no response. At least he isn't dead. That would cause an issue that I have no time for.

I watch the whole show unfold until I feel an urge to jump in to have some fun of my own. I mess up my hair and ruffle up my clothes. I also put a little bruise makeup, I keep hidden, on my left cheek just incase, to make it more believable.

"Young Master, words are more powerful than weapons," says the GusuLan sect person, who I forgot the name of.

I stumble through the crowd, people part the way for me. Time to improve my acting abilities. "You bastard! How could you?!" My voice breaks unintentionally but, hey, it fits.

Everyone stares at me. This is just too perfect. I glance over to XuanYu- I mean WuXian, with a small unnoticeable wink except for him to see. "How could you ruin my face and dishevel my clothing?! Have you no shame?!"

Everyone's eyes widen, while WuXian stifles his laughter. The people from the GusuLan Sect were especially surprised. They should be, I'm acting like a victim of sinful proportions. I take a step forward accidentally tripping, hitting my face to the floor.

'Ow! Son of- I swear this feels like he actually did something to me. My face really hurts,' I scream in my head.

I was going to produce fake tears but the pain on my face hurts like hell. I slowly try to get up but I hurt my arm crashing to the floor. Tears begin to stream down my face. I continue to swear in my mind as I try to get up but fail miserably. "Are you okay? Here, let me help you up".

I look up to see one of the GusuLan Sect males. I take hold of his offering hand, wincing in the process. I turn away, wiping my face with my sleeve. When turning back around, I thank him. "Thank you," I whisper quietly.

"She's lying! I never touched that lunatic's friend!" XuanYu's cousin whines.

I look over to WuXian seeing him have a look of worry. He knows I'm actually hurting. Not from being touched, because it is a lie from the start, but from falling down hard with a really loud thud to the face.

I instantly look away, straightening out my robes. I brush my fingers through my silky raven hair, getting all the knots out. When I finish, I tie my hair up in a high ponytail. Since I grew up, being the longest vengeful spirit, my looks have became similar to my old self. Practically perfect in every way.

My skin has no blemishes, my hands and feet on the small side, a little tall for an average female to be, my eyes a shade of a piercing midnight purple, my full lips as red as a flower bud, my body in perfect proportions of a hourglass, and raven hair as soft as silk.

When I fully refresh myself, my appearance looks nothing like a victim, if it weren't for the fake bruises, real scrapes around the cheek, and a really hurt arm, I'm completely fine.

I raise my hands bowing in respect to the visitors. "I'm sorry for all the commotion I may have caused. Please forgive my rudeness towards the guests of this household". I hold onto my arm wincing a little at the contact.

Some of the GusuLan Sect males take in my appearance like a Goddess that came down from the heavens. I'm more of a vengeful soul that came from hell but they don't need to know that.

The brat yelled at me again. "See! She lied! She's completely fine!"

I look over the the bastard, taking a step further away from him. In all honesty, he has hit me before but denied it. This is just pay back for all those 'mishaps', even when I'm actually hurting right now.

Without knowing what his actions would be, the cousin suddenly charges at me, making my eyes widen. I'm not the one to fight back because my body isn't that flexible. This body is a frail and fickle thing. I'm truly scared at this very moment.

I turn to run behind one of the GusuLan Sect boys but he catches my arm before I can do so. I let out a small whimper and hiss, falling to the ground in pain. They pry him off of me, pulling my arm too. The only thing I can do is bite his hand. Once I accomplish that, I fall to the ground again, dragging myself across the floor. "This isn't the first time he hit me," I mumble but a few ears catch my statement.

Someone lifts me up, making me grab onto them so I don't fall. "Better?" The XuanYu stealer says.

"Pfft. No. I hurt like hell even though it was supposed to be a joke," I whisper for his ears only. He laughs as I slap him on the chest. "I waited an hour for you but you didn't show up. I even drew Mr. Perfect, HanGuang-Jun," I mumble the last part.

"Sorry. I was locked in and then I wanted to have some fun," he grins. I roll my eyes.

I look around. "You can put me down now. My legs are fine," I look at one of the GusuLan Sect males, instantly turning away when our eyes met. "Put me down," I slap his chest again.

He sets me down gently. I brush off my clothes, making sure there are no creases. Everything seems to be alright now but his cousin has a look of distain written all over his face. "Be careful. You don't want to lose face," I smirk a little.

He huffs walking out of the room. "Now, can anyone help me with my arm and face? It's starting to sting a little."


	2. Goddess of Explaination

I found out his name is Lan SiZhui. He's so nice but the other one, not so pleasant. Easy on the eyes but that's all. He's a complete child. I think his name is Lan LingYi or something like that.

Even though I can count everyone here younger than me, I also can count that I am older than everyone in this world. I did live for a thousand year, so technically I'm older than everybody. But, I'm still older than all the baby GusuLan Sect cultivators here.

I have more knowledge than anyone here. If they knew to ask me, I would love to help them attract furocious corpses. Just sing and voilà a corpse. It's way easier than using these dumb flag things. Though WuXian did make them, my voice is one hundred percent better in every way. Not to brag, it's only the truth, why not share it? But if I do, I'll be killed. So that option goes out the window.

Watching them put up the cultivation flags, I sit atop the roof with the XuanYu impersonator. I sigh, thinking back minutes before.

 _"Here. This will help with the pain and you'll also recover faster," he wraps a cloth around my arm, after applying medical herbs. I stare at his fingers and the way they move, flawless. The GusuLan Sect is full of unwavering beautiful people. It's envious. I grew up in the GusuLan Sect but then cultivated into the YunmengJiang Sect._

 _I set some basic rules, more like guidelines, for the people to live by. Only one thousand. Now, there's four thousand. What the hell? Are they trying to get everyone punished at least once? Well, I set the rules and then I snapped and tried to kill everybody because I was bored._

 _"Here. A maiden should not have a blemish on her fair face," he dabs the dried blood, then puts a thin layer of a healing cream. "There. Do you feel better?"_

 _The whole time he was tending to my wounds, I stared at him the entire minutes. His eyes meet mine and I can only hum in response. "Mnn," I nod slowly._

 _He smiles while helping me up. "Thank you," I bow my head, quickly turning away to leave, my face on fire. Before I leave the door, I stand in doorway. "My name is Mei-Yin but my common name is Yanmei. Xiao Yanmei"._

 _Before I take another step, he responds. "My name is Lan SiZhui. It's a pleasure to meet you too mistress"._

 _My cheeks burn as I walk out of the house, making my way to the roof._

"So. How are you doing? Is your arm okay?" XuanYu turns his head to me.

I sigh. "I thought you were going to say ' _that was some quality acting_ ' or ' _you were so believable back there ha ha ha_ ' type stuff".

"Should I say that now?"

"No. But- isn't the night sky great?" I hear footsteps behind so I change the subject.

"Go back," the male says. We both look over to see Lan SiZhui. "It's not safe for you two to be out".

Suddenly, XuanYu impersonator jumps from the roof grabbing a flag, examining it. I chuckle a little. "Not Giving it! Not giving!"

I look up to the stars, breathing in the cool night air. I rush of wind passes, assuming that he jumped over to get away from them. I guess playing the roll of a lunatic works in his favour. "You should really get back inside Young mistress, the air is chilly tonight and furocious corpses will be here soon. You'll be safer inside".

I look over to see SiZhui. I smile getting up. "Well, I guess it's time to say that all the injuries I got were from falling on the floor. He didn't actually touch me. I just wanted revenge and a little fun. After all, I'm a lunatic's best friend," I grin, jumping off the roof with a graceful landing. I laugh walking toward the XuanYu impersonator. "I need to talk to you. Come child," I pull his sleeve into an empty room of the house.

I sit on the ground staring at- no glaring at him. "Sit".

He immediately sits down on front of me, crossing his legs. I rub my temple in annoyance. "You really are a piece of work aren't you," I look at him but he just tilts his head. I sigh again, getting to the point. "Why the hell did that lunatic cultivate you? I mean, we were supposed to do something fun today but no, he just had to get revenge. What an idiot".

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that I saw the blood drawn cultivation circle. And, that you're the YiLing patriarch, Wei WuXian. Don't think you can lie to me. You don't even know my name," I glare at him. His face darkens. "But, since the only person who knows my real identity is gone, I'll have to tell you too".

Confusion washes over his face. "Tell me what?"

' _Wow. Not even denying anything. Is he really that dumb_?' I shake my head sighing. "My name is Xiao Mei-Yin but my common name is Xiao Yanmei. This is what everyone calls me. But, unbeknownst to them, my real name is Lan Guan Yin. My common name is Lan Hui Ying. In history, I am the Goddess of Destruction. I shake the earth with my voice. I control the living with my voice. I rein down death to anyone I chose out of boredom. I created the first one thousand rules at the Cloud Recesses. I am Death. Well, was Death," I proclaim.

He stares at me then starts to laugh. My blood starts to boil, so I hit the floor. His laughter dies down when the floor starts to shake. WuXian looks me in the eyes as he falls over. I widen my eyes with a glare, looking at him with piercing purple flaming eyes. He shouts that he gives up so I stop the rumble, looking upon him with my normal dark purple eyes.

"As I said, I'm Guan Yin, the Goddess of destruction! Though, because I hang out with a lunatic, nobody really can tell because I lived before their ti. And, I was cultivated into a baby so I grew up here. Plus, killing is no fun when you can mess with people's minds, driving them insane or get so annoyed that they ban you for eating at a restaurant," I start laughing. "Oh how fun that was".


	3. Goddess of Memory

"Well, I'm going to sleep. I'm tired from acting and falling on my beautiful face," I yawn, sitting back against the wall.

As my eyes close, I hear a chuckle. Nothing follows, not even a reply back. I hear a light shuffle next to me. Then a quiet voice. "But, the founder was a man".

I dismiss his ignorance and fall asleep. The dream comes after, is not so pleasant. It's my memories from my past life.

I had a long life back then. The monk I encounter was later on in my years. He established a foothold while I put down one thousand rules. They were not rules but merely guidelines. He took them too far, having everything strict to the point where the guidelines turned to rules and later into law. I was never one to abide by such nonsensical power.

One by one, the rules became even more ridiculous. I could not follow any longer, throwing all the anger and resentment to make an omphalos. But, the others took that as a threat and treated me like one. So I killed one of them. In my mind, the guidelines were mere principle but, in his they were much more.

That day, I began to lust after lives, taking them as I please, filling my boredom with the blood covering my hands. One after the other, I couldn't stop myself, I didn't want to stop. Even when I calmed down about the rules, I still wanted more power over the lives of many. So I controlled them, I controlled people with the sound of my voice and shake the ground with a stomp of my foot. I wanted more power. I wanted to become invincible but, my life ended at the hands of one man. The man I considered to be my friend.

So, I died that day. But, when heard a voice crying out. I could not see, I could only hear the plea. I mustered all the strength I could and spoke to the woman. Thinking that I had another chance to prove myself. To have killed at the age of seven.

Fate has a funny way of spitting in your face. Growing up in loving home, with both parents. Receiving love that shouldn't be mine but I still excepted it. When the SunShot Campaign went on, it was my seventh birthday. Mother called it perfect timing, I called it Hell in its purest form.

I asked for it but I couldn't move, no, I didn't want move. I only watched as she put the dagger father made for me in my hands, while she smiled with tears down her face, as she drove it through her body. I watched the light in her eyes vanish. The one person I could count on. Gone.

I was lost for a long time until the fateful day I met, Mo XuanYu. That's when a friendship between idiots was born.

The dream, in particular, has me thinking as I watch everything from the side lines. But, my dream gets interrupted by doors swinging open. I open my eyes to see men with torches yell, "murderers", but my body still hasn't fully waken up yet.

My eyes flutter open as the men drag WuXian and I to the main part of the house. "What's going on?" I mumble, voicing his thoughts as well. I'm too tired to walk so I let them drag me, even though they roughly pull my arms. Oof, painful.

When we got there, they throw me to the floor but, WuXian didn't which pisses me off. At the same time, I'm too tired to care. But still, is that how you treat a lady? Despicable.

I rub my arm, trying to smooth out the pain. I look up to see a body covered with a blanket. The strange sight intrigues me so I walk over, still holding my arm. When I see the face behind the blanket, my countenance never changes. The body before me is none other than XuanYu's cousin. Instead of being concerned, I stare at him with disappointment. "What do you do this time," I mumble, shaking my head slightly.

The madam rushes toward me with a knife. My heart almost stops, trying to dodge, until my cultivator, in neatly pressed clothing, intercepts. He holds her back as she screams. "They killed him. They killed my child!"

"No we didn't you old hag," I reply softly, just to fuel her resentment. Which is Funtime for me.

"His body is the proof! See?! He's missing his left arm! XuanYu threatened to cut off his arm and look what he's done. They must have planned this whole thing!" She screams at everyone.

I look to WuXian, watching him walking toward the corpse. He moves away the cloth, revealing a drained corpse, a corpse with no moisture in its' skin. The sight makes me want to throw up. I mean, just look at that dry skin. He needs some products for that. Disgusting.

I gaze at the body but, WuXian and I both see a ripped cloth in the folds of his clothes. That's part of the flags that summon fierce corpses. This is the result of someone who steals too much, this is his price to pay for being too damn selfish.

I mutter, "idiot," then turn around, walking as far from the body I can. But, I have no luck. "You shouldn't go outside. It's not safe for a little girl".

The phrase makes me stop. Girl. Little girl. I repeat the words over and over, growing angry with every words. My aura changes, causing everyone to turn to me with either in surprise, shock, or fear. When I turn around, the air lifts immediately. I give the most sweetest smile I can muster, making him take a step back. "I am not a little girl. I am an adult. Which means, I'm older than you," I point to him, then put my hand down. "Don't look down on me because to me you're just a child. Now, excuse me. I need some fresh air".

I walk out of the building, hearing them breathe out when I step further, making a smirk creep up my face. "Serves you right, little boy". I think his name is JingYi, I don't remember.

Staring into the night sky, I sit on the roof top. I drown out any noise from the building, trying to find more interesting sounds. I listen to the wind whistling through the trees. My hair waves behind me as the moon shines against my skin. I stand up to bask in the moon, closing my eyes, smelling the dewy air.

Just when I feel a sense of peace, screaming hinders my silence. Looking down, with a frown, I search for the person who disturbs my peace. One answer and two words. Fierce corpses. The very thing that makes me want to puke. That's why I controlled the living not the dead. Too gross, in my opinion.

The scene almost had me puking off the side of the house, watching the dead fight themselves. I cover my mouth while clenching my stomach. I see WuXian hide behind a pillar watching his red eyes, as I see him control the disgusting creatures. My eyes squeeze shut, until I hear a guqin playing. Or is it called a zither?

I open my eyes to see WuXian gone, the corpses on the ground, and when I look over I see HanGuang-Jun. "No wonder he left," I mumble to myself. I stare at him as he hovers on the air. What a beautiful sight to behold. That's why WuXian left. He probably didn't want to get caught by somebody he knew.

I jump off the roof, gracefully landing on two feet. I dust off my clothes then walk over to HanGuang-Jun. But, before I reach him I look over to the corpses then rush over to the bushes to throw up. I make sure to hold my hair before I accidentally get some on it.

I gasp, while coughing, when the puke stops. I need the air or I'll pass out. Luckily, I didn't get anything on my beautiful clothes. I designed it myself because it's hard to move in when you're fighting or running away from someone or something.

I spit out the bad taste that still resides in my mouth. I feel a hand rub my back as I get the remain filth out of my mouth. The hand is cold. At first I thought the hand belonged to SiZhui but, the hand is much larger. Sure enough, when I look up, I see Lan WangJi gege.

I try to speak but my throat's too sore to sound human. "I meed wa-der". I painfully swallow as I see him nod. No emotion in his face. A very very stone faced man but, when it came to WuXian... lets just say that that's the most emotion he will ever convey. To anyone.

I close my eyes then feel someone guiding me back into the house. I let the person take me. "Watch your step," the soft soft says. Or should I say, my cultivator, SiZhui.

I heed his warning as I step up into the house. When I feel that I'm deep enough in the house to not see the gross things, I open my eyes. I lean my back against the wall, my legs extended and hands in my lap. My head tilts down, watching my hands. "Here," says a distant but soft voice.

I look up to see gege. I thank him for the water, as I cross my legs, sitting up straight. I drink the water, feeling the cold rush down my throat. The taste of the water is sweet. A normality that occurs after you chuck out everything.

I stand up, handing him back the cup. "Thank you for the water. I shall take my leave now. Excuse me," I bow, holding my hands up.

I smile then walk passed him. 'Please don't remember me. Please don't remember. Please don't remember me-'.

"Wait..."

I scream in my mind. 'DAMN IT ALL,' but I turn around with a smile. "Yes?"

"It's not safe to be outside. You should rest here until morning," his face never changing.

I nod, walking into one of the rooms. At least I'll be comfortable. I'll go searching for WuXian in the morning. He's probably long gone by now. With that thought, I sleep on a bed falling into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
